


ОН НИКОГДА НЕ ПУТАЛ...

by LazyRay



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он никогда не путал их.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ОН НИКОГДА НЕ ПУТАЛ...

Он никогда не путал их. Ни тогда, когда приобнимал Мурату за плечи, ни тогда, когда мальчишка улыбался ему, ни в те моменты, когда Мурата там знакомо задумчиво глядел в окно. Нет, его дорогой Кристины больше не было, даже если у этого необыкновенного мальчика осталась ее память. Но не ее облик. Не ее чувства. И, прости его господь, пока не ее возраст.  
Это совершенно не мешало ему любоваться юным телом под легкими одеждами, свежим личиком с круглыми щечками, розовыми губками, ясными глазками.  
Никому не будет плохо, если он просто посмотрит? А если даже Мурата порой ловит его взгляды и отвечает понимающей, но сожалеющей улыбкой...  
Он не педофил, пока не желает от ребенка большего.


End file.
